The Devil' s Rose
by dilliansmate1
Summary: A young man with a Devil's rose tattooed on his back his brought to 221b Baker Street Holmes and Watson find out he his the lost prince of San Latino Island near Italy and that dark and sinister forces are planning to dethrone him. Can Holmes and Watson help the young man get back to his rightful throne.


The Devil's Rose 9

Author: dilliansmate1

Rated: T - English - Crime/Angst - Published: 05-09-14 - Updated: 05-09-14 id:10335202

Prologue

It was dark night that the people of Baker street heard screaming in the night.

The men grab torches and rushed towards the gate that kept Baker street separate from the the park when they saw what had made the noise.

A young man lay there curled up on the ground his blackish blonde hair fall over his shoulders and they could see long scratches as some kind

of beast had attacked him.

His eyes were golden and his lips a violet electric colour while his body look like marble that had just been freshly polished.

Tears run down his cheeks and the men that had surrounded him felt their hearts skipped a beat and they understood why there was blood everywhere.

The young man had been attacked by some kind of animal but what?

Chapter 1- The Queen's Brother

The rain was running down the window as Sherlock Holmes leaned against the windowsill waiting for the good Doctor Watson to return

from his work at St Bartholomew's Hospital.

Outside carriages and dog-carts rushed through the rain while people put up their umbrellas.

A loud ring suddenly made him stand up straight and then there was a scream from the landlady Mrs Hudson.

Vaulting over the armchair Holmes run down the stairs and his body froze as he reached the last step because Watson stood there holding

in his arms a pale young man who was shivering and whimpering.

''Watson, came inside and bring your new friend'' the detective as his body then unfroze and he closed the door.

Laying the young man on the bed with Watson's help he placed a cover over him and went into the sitting room to smoke his pipe and think.

The young man looked like he had been in some fight and his clothes stolen from him.

Sitting with his hands clasped and his pipe between his teeth he didn't hear Watson came in and sit in the chair across from him.

''Holmes, could you look at this ring,'' his friend said and then handed him a ring that glowed in the firelight and sparkled as well.

The ring was made of gold but it wasn't that got Holmes attention it was the carving of the unicorn and the lion entwined around a rose

but not just any rose-it was- The Devil's Rose and that could only mean one thing that this belonged to the Prince of Lasrocere in San

Latino Island.

The sunlight was filtering through a gap in the lace curtain as the young man woke up and looked around where he was.

Gently he slipped out the bed and wrapped the cover around him to keep warm.

In the sitting room Holmes was just about to light his pipe when he heard light footsteps on the landing and a figure appeared at the

doorway golden eyes staring into sea greyish lapis lazuli eyes.

Standing up he indicated with his hand for the young man to sit down and have something to eat as well as drink.

The young man nodded and sat down so gracefully that it reminded Holmes of royal person being crowned at coronation.

He stood there lost in thought for a minute when Mrs Hudson came in holding a letter addressed to him.

Opening it up with a letter knife Holmes could see that bore the crest of Unicorn and Lion entwined around The Devil's Rose meaning

somehow that the young man was connected with the ring.

Sitting in his chair he watched as the young man began to converse conversation with Watson who had just come in with freshly

laundered clothes for the young man.

The young man took the clothes and went in the spare bedroom to change.

Holmes was standing near the table staring at ''The Times'' and Watson was calmly going over his notes when the young man came out.

His hair was now silky like and tied back thanks to Mrs Hudson's help while his skin look more healthy looking and his eyes were

sparkling with joy.

''Thank you,so much and your landlady for your help.'' the young man said bowing then standing up straight.

Holmes nodded silently when suddenly the young man gasp shakily as pain shot through his body like lighting bolt and made him collapse

to ground to limp and exhausted to move.

Chapter 2-We all Have are Own Demons

Dunking a cloth into a bowl of luke-cold water Watson watched as the young man whimpered and tears run down his face as the fever

run through his body.

His hair was now undone and clinging to his forehead his eyes flickering back and forth underneath his eyelids.

Gently the Watson began to dab the young man's body and wipe away dried blood.

The young man's breath hitched as he stitched up the wounds and wrapped bandages around them.

The footsteps echoed of the cobblestones as the man walked towards the theatre and went up the steps.

A scar run down his left eye and he held a rose headed cane in his right hand.

Standing near a pillar he lit a cigarette and waited which wasn't for long.

The package was handed over and the man with the scar went back into the fog from whence he came.

The young man's fever had gone down and he was now lying there his breathing even while his chest rose and fell with each breath he

gave out and took in.

Watson got out his drawing pad and softly began to draw the only sound being the scratch of the pencil on paper and the breathing.

''Alvarez'' the young man suddenly muttered under his breath ''Why are you doing this?''

Watson stared at the young man when suddenly the young man shot up and let out scream of anguish.

''Alvarez'' the young man suddenly shouted and bent over holding his head in his hands and that's when Watson as the hair slipped

over the shoulders he saw it - The Devil's Rose in intricate detail.

Watson felt mesmerised and his hand reached out to feel it caressing it lightly with his fingertips which made the young man's back

arched and shuddering gasp come from his mouth.

''Haa...Who are you?'' the young man asked shakily turning his golden gaze to look into Watson's.

'' My name is Doctor Watson and your in the house of Sherlock Holmes.'' Watson said grabbing a hairbrush and began to brush the young man's hair.

''I ...don't know how I got into London it's all a blur but do remember something I think.'' the young man said.

''What''

''I saw before I blacked out a man with a scar and holding a rose headed cane I think it was my brother.'' and Watson could hear the break

in his voice

Standing up Watson decided to go and tell Holmes the information he had just been given.

Holmes was reading a newspaper when Watson came in to tell him what the young man had told him.


End file.
